Charlie Clough
Charlie Clough is a midfielder and defender who has come through the Rovers' youth system at the Bristol Academy of Sport. He was one of seven players promoted to the first team squad in the 2007 off-season, along with Tom Godsell, Matt Groves, Alex Kite, Adam Mahdi, Ryan Paddock and Charlie Reece. Charlie's debut came in the penultimate game of the 2007-08 season, a 2-0 defeat at the hands of Brighton & Hove Albion. He came on as a 68th-minute substitute, replacing Sean Rigg and earned much praise for his performance, though he had to wait a further three years before making his second appearance. While with Rovers he had loan spells with Mangotsfield United, Chippenham Town, Newport County, Weymouth, AFC Telford United and twice with Bath City. It was after returning from his second spell with bath that manager Paul Buckle informed him that he had no future with the club and that he was free to leave if another club made him an offer. Although there was a change in management at the club shortly afterwards, it didn't improve Clough's fortunes and he was released at the end of the 2011–12 season. Career Charlie's entire senior club career has been with Bristol Rovers, and at the start of the 2008-09 season he joined Mangotsfield United on a month's loan in order to gain some first team experience. After playing in all six of Mangotsfield's league games during the month, the deal was extended to a second month. Charlie celebrated the extension by scoring two goals in Mangotsfield's FA Cup first qualifying round win over Bridgwater Town, the game ending 3-1. These were his first goals in senior football. The second month ended under something of a cloud for Charlie, with a two-match ban being imposed on him after being sent off in a Southern League game against Merthyr Tydfil. The Mangos had hoped to re-sign him when the ban expired, but the move failed to materialise. Early the following season Charlie joined Chippenham Town on a month's loan, which was again a success and was extended to a second month. He played in all ten of Chippenham's league games during this spell, and was twice named man of the match. Towards the end of his time with Chippenham he was joined by fellow Rovers loanee Dan Cayford. This didn't lead to any appearances for Rovers however, and although he was an unused substitute on a number of occasions he never made it on to the pitch in a Pirates kit during 2009–10. He made a third loan move late in September 2010 when he joined Newport County in an initial one month deal, which was again extended. He was recalled to Rovers early in his second month with the Welsh club having made just three appearances from the bench for them; two in the Conference and one in the FA Cup. Yet another loan spell followed in January 2011, this time to Weymouth, and then another in March when he joined Conference National side Bath City. After being recalled from Bath at the end of April Charlie's long wait for a second appearance for Rovers finally came to an end, when he was brought on to replace Danny Coles in the 73rd minute of a 1–1 draw with Sheffield Wednesday, and he got his first start a week later in the final game of the 2010–11 season, a 2–1 defeat to Colchester United. The following season he returned to Bath City, again on loan, joining initially on 9 September for one month, but this was later extended to a second month, and then a third. He scored once in twelve league games during his second spell with the Romans, before being loaned out again, this time to AFC Telford United, in early March 2012. Following his release by Rovers in the summer of 2012, Charlie joined Conference South side Dorchester Town. He made 37 league appearances for them in his first season, scoring ten goals. Career stats Record against Rovers Charlie has never played a competitive first team match against Bristol Rovers. Category:Players Category:Defenders Category:Midfielders Category:4 September Category:Players born in 1990 Category:Players who joined in 2007 Category:Mangotsfield United Category:Chippenham Town Category:Newport County Category:Weymouth Category:Bath City Category:AFC Telford United Category:Dorchester Town